Of Nightmares and Saviors
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: When Yuki has yet another nightmare of his past, Kyo comes in to console him, but things become a little heated after some confessions... light yaoi lemon. KyoxYuki. One-shot


I would like to apologize in advance if there's any parts that are OOC. I personally think that this is one of my best ones so far because I took my time on it (a week and a half :p). Also, a huge shout out to my friend "Kitty." She helped me revise this story so much. b( '.' )d thumbs up for you! (And if you see something you don't like, it's her fault :D)

Read and review!

Title: Of Nightmares and Saviors

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Random Humor at the end

Character(s): Kyo/Yuki

Rating: M

Length: About 5-6 pages

Warnings: Possible OOC-ness and yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, and I don't own the song lyrics

* * *

**And it's back! Sorry for taking it down for so long! Also, I haven't gone over it before re-posting it, so if something's wrong with it, just let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks! **

* * *

_Is it my face that haunts you _

_And pushes you back to _

_A corner in your bedroom? _

_Well, darling, don't be scared _

_When I touch you there. _

_Don't act like you don't care. …_

_…__Don't be scared…_

For the third time that week, Yuki had a nightmare about Akito. And Kyo knew it; he could hear Yuki's whimpering and crying all the way in his room across the hall.

Kyo sighed and stood up, sliding his feet into some slippers and heading off to Yuki's room, dressed only in a pair of plaid pajama pants tied at his hips. Kyo slid the door to Yuki's room open quietly and peered in.

He looks horrible, Kyo thought, looking at the discarded blanked laying on the floor beside the tall bed. But…hot? Kyo quickly shook his head and blamed his thoughts on the lack of sleep he was getting from checking in on "this damn rat."

Kyo was about to turn around and leave while questioning his mental health when he heard Yuki whimper again, and his body rolled over, his front facing Kyo. His face - his whole body - had a light sheet of sweat covering it. Sometime during the night, Yuki had managed to get rid of his tee-shirt (which was now laying on the ground with the discarded blanket) and the bottoms of his pants were bunching up around his knees while the waistband was down a little past his hips, showing off his blue cotton boxers.

Kyo walked over silently and looked at the frightened teen. He considered waking Yuki up, but he wasn't sure. Was it like when a person is sleepwalking? You aren't supposed to wake them up, it's dangerous. But Kyo had never heard anything about a nightmare….

Kyo reached over shook Yuki's shoulder gently. He woke up with a start, sitting up fast and almost knocking Kyo off and onto the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyo asked, trying as hard as he could not to wake the others. It would be a real pain in the ass if he had to deal with Shigure's loud mouth.

"S-sorry, Kyo," Yuki whispered, looking around the room tentatively.

"Akito's not here, ya know," Kyo said, trying to sound reassuring.

"I know that," Yuki snapped laying back down, relief clear on his face. "So, why are you here?" Yuki asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"You kept making stupid noises in your sleep so I came to make sure you were alright." Kyo looked uncomfortable; he was looking at everything but Yuki.

Yuki smiled softly. "Well, thank you, Kyo."

Kyo snorted. "Yeah, whatever," he said, a blush creeping up his neck and to his cheeks.

There was another silence, this one not quite as uncomfortable.

"So," Kyo started. "What…you know…happened with Akito?"

"You know what happened, Kyo."

"But, only that he harassed you, or whatever. I want to know…details…"

Yuki looked up at his ceiling and sighed sadly. "He abused me, Kyo. That's all there is to it."

"There's more to it then that. Why'd he do it."

"I don't know."

"Well, what kind of abuse was it?"

"The kind that hurts."

Kyo shut his mouth, letting Yuki's words sink it. All abuse hurts, that's why it's abuse. But….

"Was it…" Kyo coughed. He couldn't bring himself to say it. This had all started when Yuki was a kid, of course, so if it was…it was obviously going to be traumatizing. Kyo coughed again and finally said it. "Sexual?"

Yuki was silent. He didn't do a thing for almost a minute until Kyo felt a hand touch his bare back very softly. Kyo turned around, not really sure what to do, when he saw the other boy's face, wet with tears.

Kyo jumped in surprise when Yuki came closer, letting his face fall on Kyo's shoulder and cried. Kyo could feel the warm, wet tears as they slid down Yuki's face and landed on Kyo's tan skin, leaving a trail as it slid down his back. It was…enthralling….

Something in Kyo just snapped as he suddenly hated Akito. Hated him for what he did to Yuki. Yuki didn't deserve anything that Akito had done to him. He wasn't sure what all he did, but he knew that Akito better damn well pay for it. He was sure that that son of a bitch would go to Hell. There's no way that -

"Kyo?"

"Hmm?"

"You're angry."

"I am."

"Why?"

At first, he didn't want to answer. He wanted to leave and sit and think. Alone. He wanted to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. But he already knew. He just didn't want to admit it.

"You know why."

"I don't; tell me."

Kyo took a breath and began. "I don't even know what that son of a bitch did to you Yuki, and I understand why you wouldn't want to talk about it. He did horrible things, I know it. I can tell. I can feel it. And…I don't want you to be scared. I don't."

"There's something else."

"There is."

"What is it?"

Kyo stopped. He knew it. He knew it. He just had to admit it.

"I love you."

Yuki froze for just a moment before relaxing again, but that one tense moment, that one freeze-up made Kyo's heart break in a hundred pieces.

"I see."

Those two words made Kyo almost run, but he couldn't find the energy to move. He couldn't get up or even crawl if he wanted to. And he did. He really wanted to run and to just forget everything. Maybe take his anger out on Akito. If it weren't for that bastard Yuki could have been normal. He could have lived normally with friends, and…with him. Yuki could be happy with him. Kyo knew he could, but he was too afraid to get too close. Because closeness could just hurt him more, no matter how much he wanted the other.

"Kyo," Yuki said, interrupting Kyo's thoughts.

"What?"

"I…I love you too."

Kyo's eyes widened as he looked down at the other boy, still laying on his shoulder. Kyo leaned down just an inch, not sure what else to do. He didn't know if it was a good idea. Should he do it?

As Yuki looked up at Kyo, a small smile on his face, Kyo decided. He was gonna do it.

The orange-haired boy quickly bent his head so he didn't lose his confidence and kissed the other Sohma. It was quick and hesitant, but as soon as Kyo was pulling away, Yuki pressed forward, keeping their lips locked together for longer.

Kyo's eyes widened at the action but quickly closed as his tongue traced Yuki's bottom lip and slid into his mouth as he was granted permission. Their tongues fought for dominance but Kyo quickly won. Yuki didn't mind the feel of Kyo's warmth in his mouth.

Kyo could feel his hesitance slipping away and being replaced by temptation; desire. He reached up to touch Yuki's bare chest and stopped. He stopped himself for just a moment to see if Yuki was uncomfortable at all. To make sure he wasn't bringing back any bad memories.

Yuki leaned forward, pushing on Kyo, causing him to lean back and almost fall against the mattress. Kyo suddenly felt a surge of power go through him as he pushed back against Yuki, causing himself to be on top of the gray-blue-haired boy.

Kyo could feel Yuki's slight tense and lifted himself from the boy, looking down as Yuki squirmed for a second. Kyo frowned and rolled over so he was next to Yuki instead of on him.

"Sorry, Yuki."

"No, I'm sorry," Yuki said, turning away. "I wish I wasn't like this."

"Like what? With me?"

"No, not at all. Mentally unstable, I mean." Yuki turned to Kyo and smiled.

Kyo smiled back. "You aren't mentally unstable…aw, hell, what am I saying? Of course you are!"

Yuki laughed but stopped short as Kyo leaned forward and placed his lips on Yuki's neck. His lips traveled down until he reached Yuki's collarbone, nipping the pale skin there and leaving a small mark. Yuki moaned softly as Kyo reached Yuki's toned abs and kissed the muscle there. His lips trailed down to the waistband of Yuki's black sweatpants and kissed the skin there.

Yuki's entire body froze at the contact so close to somewhere that brought back such horrible memories. Kyo lifted his head back up to face Yuki and kissed his cheek. Kyo brought his mouth right next to Yuki's ear and whispered, "It's okay. I'm not Akito. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Yuki took a deep breath, thinking about how odd it was for Kyo to be so…gentle. So caring. It was nice; refreshing.

Yuki nodded as Kyo traveled down his body once again, stopping at the waistband of his pants just like before. Except this time, Yuki didn't freeze. He urged Kyo on.

Kyo untied the already loose pants pulled them down swiftly. The orange-top was met with Yuki's eagerness straining against his boxers. He grinned to himself as he pulled down the blue, straining fabric.

Kyo had to admit; he was surprised. Yuki's penis was much bigger than he thought it would be. He kissed the tip of it, earning a moan from the other boy. Kyo's warm mouth engulfed Yuki's throbbing manhood, causing another moan to slip out of his mouth.

Kyo worked his mouth, bobbing his head slightly and brushing his tongue against the head of Yuki's erection, hoping that Shigure nor Tohru heard Yuki's cries of pleasure.. "You're gonna have'ta quiet down, Yuki," Kyo mumbled, his voice muffled by the cock in his mouth. Yuki slapped a hand over his mouth and moaned at the vibrations.

"Ngh, Kyo, I'm gonna-!"

"Hmm?"

Yuki quickly slapped his other hand over his mouth to muffle his cry as he came hard into Kyo's mouth. Kyo swallowed Yuki's essence with greed, not missing a drop. He milked the dark-haired boy dry, letting Yuki ride out the waves of pleasure that shook his body violently. Kyo reached up and wiped his mouth, leaning forward to kiss Yuki again. He could taste himself on his lips, but it didn't disgust him; quite the opposite, actually.

Kyo smirked. "I think that's enough for one night. Anymore and you might wake up the whole damn city."

Yuki blushed. "Not my fault."

"Mhmm."

"I'm surprised, actually."

"What are you surprised for?"

"You know. You're always like," Yuki cleared his throat, saying in a "fake man" voice, "'Hi, my name's Kyo. I'm a manly man. I like to do manly man things like…watch wrestling and eat barbeque sauce.'"

Kyo laughed out loud. "I've never said anything close to that in my life. And that impersonation was horrible."

"You got the general concept. And besides, the only reason you watch wrestling is because there's hot, sweaty guys wearing speedos and grabbing each other incessantly."

"I've learned something about you today, Yuki," Kyo marveled.

"What, that I'm gay?"

"No. I knew that." Yuki made a face. "I just didn't think you were the pervy type. You've always been…fancy. I'd walk into a room and you'd be like, 'Hello, Kyo. Art thou having a superb day?'"

Yuki laughed. "I like this," he said abruptly.

"Like what?"

"Us. Just being…well, friends isn't the right word, exactly. Lovers?"

Kyo snorted. "There's no way in hell that I'm calling you my lover."

"I can't think of a better word."

"Butt buddies?"

"I'm being serious."

"So am I."

Yuki shook his head, chuckling, and laid his head on Kyo's chest.

"You know, if Shigure walks in, he's gonna be pretty surprised," Kyo thought out loud, expecting an answer. When he didn't get one, he looked down to see the purple-haired boy asleep on his chest. Kyo smiled slightly and laid down, falling asleep.

FIN


End file.
